


The Forsaken

by floralgraves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, F/F, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, demons??, just 2 sad gays, not knowing the other is their [REDACTED], not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralgraves/pseuds/floralgraves
Summary: Nothing is as it seems.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	The Forsaken

There was a time when the Humans accepted the Others and the cautionary tale they had brought with them about dangerous monsters.

The most common tale, however, was neither of dangerous beast nor monstrous myth.

No, it was about Them.

They who had betrayed the Heavens for each other. They who had fought the Devil himself and lived to tell the tale. They who had become Restless.

Children were told to stay far away from any Circle to not summon Them by accident. A child's magic was quite unpredictable, you see.

No one knows or wants to know, what would happen to the children if they were to summon Them. No one except for Him.

He had an insatiable curiosity and, without anyone knowing, summoned Them and had changed. For the better or worse, no one knew. But in his eyes, he was always right. Always. They taught him how to rid them of their kind, how to summon, how to banish. All unwillingly of course. And so started the Graves clan. A family of Exorcists and Summoners who never knew when to stop with their endless bloodshed.

And so started a new story in Their long life.

**Author's Note:**

> First story and I don't really know how to use AO3 yet so I'm Fucked


End file.
